The story of Alice Wonderland
by Agent blue rose
Summary: It all started with a choice. She chose to step in front of those curses. she chose to save that little girl. She chose to become Alice wonderland. But now things are changing. The dark lord is back and Alice must face her past to save herself and her school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I got up this this morning and realized that ROTG didn't have any good AIW crossovers so that's what I'm doing.**

 **Enjoy-TA**

-chapter one-

She was running as fast as she could. only one thought in her mind "I have to save lily!" They were cornering the small girl and her friends from all sides. How death eaters had gotten into the school was beyond her but she couldn't think about that now. No. All she could think about now was making sure the small first year and her friends got out of the great hall safely. "Miss Kingsley, you must go! You are in grave danger!" Her head of house, professor Mcgonagall shouted as she fired **spells** at the intruders.

"So are lily and her friends!" The defiant second year yelled as she raced into the great **hall.**

There, standing in a tight circle, surrounding the frightened first years, were eight death eaters. Their wands were raised, there was a defending pause before they simultaneously shot crucuactus curses at the children. "No!" Alyssandra shouted in fear for children before her. They were so young. Granted she was only a year older but the fact remained that they deserved to get out of this unharmed.

what happened next went so fast the people in the room could barely register what happened before it was over.

Alyssandra ran forward, pushed the kids out of the way and was struck by all eight cruciactus curses.

 **-?-?-?-?-line break-**

the pain she felt right then was like nothing she had felt before.

it was as if her very bones were on fire.

Alyssandra let a scream of pain tear past her lips before she collapsed to the ground, twitching and gasping in pain. The criminals who had had done this to her merely cackled in delight before they disappeared in a rush of black smoke.

"Miss Kingsley!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted in alarm as she dashed to the injured students side.

"A-a-are t-th-the f-f-f-ir-st y-yea-years o-o-k-k-okay?" Alyssandra managed to gasp out through the burning pain. " Yes,their all right. You were very brave miss Kingsley." The professor told her kindly. Alyssandra nodded shakily. There was a long pause before madam Pomfry rushed into the great hall alongside professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes were hard and grave as he watched madam Pomfrey take professor Mcgonagall's spot at Alyssandra's side. Madam pomfrey frowned sadly as she checked the injured girls pulse. "Headmaster, her pulse... It's waning by the second. I fear she may not be able to hold on long enough for me to heal her."

As if on cue, Alyssandra's breathing began to slow and her eye began to droop as she neared death.

Alyssandra turned her head weakly and looked at Dumbledore with Her rapidly dulling, sky-blue eyes and murmured, "If I don't make it, bury me at hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded mutely, sorrow written across his features. "And...tell the hatter... I won't make it to tea." Dumbledore's eyes flashed briefly with amusement. He had heard many amusing stories from the staff about Alyssandra's firm belief that she had been to another world full to bursting with many a strange wonder and curiousities and filled with even stranger people and creatures. One of these people being a man who went by the title, the mad hatter.

Once Dumbledore had nodded a confirmation the brave girl let out a content sigh and closed her eyes for the last time.

 **-?-?-?-line break-**

 **A** s promised , alyssandra was buried on the grounds of the ancient school she had loved so much. The girl Alyssandra had saved went by the name Liliy Evens who grew up to marry a young man by the name James potter. However, both Lily and her husband died on Halloween one fateful night when the Dark Lord attacked their home in an attempt to kill their son, Harry Potter.

Harry grew up under the care of his mothers vile sister, petunia. When he turned eleven he started attending Hogwarts just as his parents had and became close friends with a boy named Ron Weasly and a girl named Hermione Granger.

Harry hade may adventures over his years in Hogwarts his most recent adventure leading him to see a friend of his be murdered and Harry dueling Voldemort himself. Little did the young wizard know, however that something even bigger was about to happen.

Some thing involving a certain fallen witch who had sacrificed every thing 35 years ago for the sake of a first year she barely knew.

-?-?-?- line break-

The night after Alyssandra had been buried the moon shone brightly as the deity inside made a decision that would alter fate itself.

the dirt crumbled and cracked until a young girl burst forth from the ground. She was about twelve years old but extremely small for her age whith sky blue eyes that held a sort of adorable innocence that had a knack for winning over even the most stubborn of people. She had waist length hair the color of gold but with a single streak of blue in it that matched her eyes. Her dirty school robes were gone and replaced with a knee length light blue dress with a white apron and black Mary Janes. On her waist lay a thin brown belt with both her wand and a sword sheathed in it.

Alyssandra hovered in the air for a moment be fore she was placed gently on the ground. She took a moment to examine herself before a wise old voice spoke in a way that seemed to echo all around her.

 _my child you are no longer Alyssandra Kingsley but Alice wonderland. Now, I only have an hour more so you must listen closely as I tell you of the new world I have brought you into._

 _A_ lice nodded mutely her already large, doe-like eyes that seemed to portray the innocence of the world growing larger.

And so the moon began to teach her all she must know to be prepared for the spirit world

- **?-?-?-line break-**

 **first chapter whoohoo! And to those of you who were wondering it was in fact Alice who saved Harry's mom during her first year. Now I bet your wondering if and how the the guardians are involved and don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **now a little info on Alice here.**

 **I have decided to make Alice look so adorable because I need the guardians to feel a need to take her in and what better way than to make her irresistibly cute? And I've also decided to make her really powerful but she doesn't know how powerful she is.**

 **Soo! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and admit that Tooth in awesome!**

 **Jack: hey! I take offense to that!**

 **Me: ( annoyed) I'm not saying I don't think you're a good character. I'm saying that Tooth is better.**

 **Merida:I thought I was your favorite.**

 **Me your my favorite from Disney. Tooth is my favorite from dream works.**

 **Merida:fair enough. (Leaves to go to a seasonal meeting)**

 **Jack: there's a seasonal meeting today?**

 **Me: (smirking wickedly) yep and your late!**

 **Jack: ( gulps) oh no! Mother Nature is going to kill me! ( flies out the window)**

 **Me: I need to ask captain Ameila to take a picture of jacks face when he gets in trouble.**

 **Captain Amelia: Already on it miss Autom now if you'll excuse me I need to have a chat with Mother Nature about the spring weather patterns.**

 **see you later- TA**


	2. gift of the Golden hearted

**Hey guy new chapter hope you like.**

-chapter two-

" _now take this locket My child. Do you see the symbol on the front? Whomever this symbol belongs to is your family. I must warn you though. It will be many years before you find them. I must ask you however, not to go looking for them. They will find you when the time is right. You have a heart of gold,dear Alice. You are forever filled with the gift of love and happiness. It is what makes you who you are. Don't forget yourself no matter how hard things get."_

Alice nodded and looked at the silver locket hovering before her. On the front there lay a silver G etched into the surface. She plucked it out of the air and put it on.

-line break-

-37 years later-

Alice sat on the porch of her cottage at the edge of a forest in Germany. About a year after she moved into the small house she had placed protection spells around it to keep humans from finding it.

alice was currently strumming a sort of tuneless song on her guitar. For 37 years she had waited. Yet no one came. No soft, caring mother, no protective big brother. No sweet uncles. No one at all. She was alone. After about 20 years of waiting her hope. Her belief that the moon cared enough to send someone began to die. And by the time she was thirty it was gone completely.

Long ago when she was only a 3 year old spirit she had traveled the world. And when she traded she had seen many spirit. From her understanding, they were all. Thousands of years older than her. She had wanted to talk to them but had been to shy. So instead she chose to stay out of sight and out of mind.

because of this the spirit world was completely unaware of Alice's excistence.

And now hear Alice lay. Dull and broken. Living but barely alive. Waiting for eternity. Simply watching time go by by. Day in day out. Get up, eat, clean, sit outside all day, eat go to bet repeat.

it was sad. Sad that she once been bright and innocent. Sad the something so strong could be so broken. Sad that no one knew. No one cared. And no one ever would.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

high above the moon was forced to watch sadly as his golden child was broken. Her heart as pure as ever but her sole cracked and broken. Broken because she did not believe anymore. Well, all she needed to do now was to hang on a little longer. Her family was coming.

-1-1-1-1-1-

 **im really sorry that it wasn't as long as the last one but I just wasn't inspired.**

 **the next one will be better I promise**

 **sighning out- TA**


	3. and so it begins

Meanwhile, far away Professor Dumbledore sat in his study. There were only a few short weeks until term began and he knew he must think of a plan in order to protect his students.

Last summer the Dark Lord had risen and was intent on claiming the weapon for his own. To make matters worse the Ministry had apointed that horrid woman to teach defense against the dark arts to his students. Ah, yes he knew Dolores Umbridge well. She was a shrewd, savage woman and had no sense of mercy when it came to getting what she wanted.

No. His students would not be safe in her presence no more than they would be if Voldemort himself were in his school. And seeing as he himself would not be able to protect his students he would have to have someone assist him.

Dumbledore gazed at the fireplace intently as he pondered his options.

Hmm... Not one of the teachers. No. Fudge would be expecting that.

No what he needed was a spy.

The Headmaster smiled.

Yes a spy was exactly what he needed. but it couldn't be just anybody. He would need someone intelligent and powerful but with the ability to blend in with the other students. Preferably with the fifth years.

Just then a small light in the corner of his sight cough his attention. The various portraits of late headmasters chattered loudly like the gossips they were. After all,

It wasn't often that the man In the moon himself visited the headmasters study.

-line break quote - have I gone mad? I'm afraid so. But I'll tell you a little secret...-

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the bright Beam of moonlight that settled on a crystal he had set up for the moons visits and created a curculer beam of light on the desk.

"Ah, MIM. Hello there old friend. I'm assuming you are already aware of the situation at hand?"

The Moonbeam flickered and formed a shadow in the shape of Dolores formed in the Moonbeam.

" _my guardians toothiana, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost may serve as spies to look after the children of your school. However, there is a fourth who_ return _to hogwarts not only to protect the children but to save herself from her tattered hopes and crushed dreams."_

Dumbledore raised a brow. "Go on."

 _" it is time Alyssandra, or as she is now called, Alice wonderland, to return to her studies don't you think?"_

Dumbledore smiled. Alyssandra had been such a nice girl. So clever and quick to learn with a love and compassion for all living thing like nothing the Headmaster had ever seen before. It only made sense that the man in the moon would give her a second chance at life after her murder.

(A/N because I m lazy I'm not bold in manner lines in this scene anymore so deal with it )

"I will alert the guardians of the mission. Normally I would have then summon Alice but seeing she hasn't been around others for nearly thirty years I think it might be best if someone she knows inform her of the situation."

Dumbledore frowned. Alice had never been a shy girl before. She had always been a bright, cheerful little girl who constantly yearned for and sought out ccompanionship. It made no sense as to why Alice would do such a thing as to isolate herself. Oh well. Now was not the time to dwell on such things. He had a school to protect and a certain immortal witch to find.

-line break quote - All the best people are-

" no no no!" Alice huffed in frustration as she tried and failed to ttransfigure the toad she had found on her porch into a teapot as one of her many transfiguration books had instructed her to do. You see, since Alice had not manifested any powers like the other spirits did she assumed the only magic she had was the magic she had been born with. Upon making this discovery she gathered as many sspellbooke and potions manuals as she could get her hands onto and resolved to study and practice spells until she reached the vary limit of her capabilities. Sadly, however despite nearly 30 years of training she had only reached a little ways above NEWT level.

It wasn't because she wasn't any good at magic. Oh merlin no. Anyone who ever knew Alice when she went to Hogwarts knew that she was one of the brightest in her class.

No. It was because she needed a teacher. A proper one who could tell her what She was doing wrong. Who could give ddemonstrations what the spell looked like and the proper wrist movement.

But she could never have have one of those again now that she was dead. Just like how she couldn't have a family or friends or even someone who would acknowledge her presence at all.

Or so she thought.

-line break -

Hey guys I'm back. I just want to say you guys are awesome. I don't even know who you are or if you even get half the stuff I write about but that's okay Cuz you stick by me anyway.

So let me propose a toast.

To all you amazing readers. To those who are reading it now and to those who will read it in the future. And may you keep reading and keep a hold of that same love for stories that all we writers and readers have in commen.

To all who read this,

I wish you the best of luck.

Because reality is a pretty harsh place. But we who read are strong. We will continue to fight through life because when we all get home at the end of the day...

We know it's going to make a heck of a story.

Cheers.

See you on the other side-TA


	4. the summoning

It had been nearly an hour since Alice had given up her self-taught lessons for the day and was now curled up in a warm patch of sunlight, surrounded by books and a tray laden with fruit (she had never been a fan of sugar) and a cup of rich, warm mint tea. A small, sad smile graced the immortal child's face as she sipped her tea. She fondly recalled her many tea parties she had had with the hatter and remembered sadly that she would never see him nor any of the kind yet mad people of wonderland. Alice sighed and set down her cup and promptly began the troubling task of gathering her many books to take back into the cottage.

"Oh dear me. It would seem as though I'm late for tea."

Alice let out a startled squeak and dropped the towering stack of books she been attempting to carry. She whirled around and came face to face with a tall, elderly man with a long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes that rested behind half-moon spectacles.

Alice gasped.

Professor Dumbledore!

Dumbledores eyes twinkled in amusement at the small girls suprise.

" hello miss Kingsley. It's been quite awhile hasn't it?"

Alice ran her delicate fingers through her long, (it had grown quite a bit over the past 37 years but she couldn't bring herself to cut it despite the fact that it had grown down to her ankles) shimmering golden hair. It had become a habit of hers to fiddle with the blue strand of hair when she was scared, excited or nervous and right now she was feeling an awful lot of both.

"Professor?! I don't understand? Why are you here? How did you find me? I died. How did you know I was still here?" By now Alice had to fight to keep herself from fainting from pure shock of the situation.

Dumbledore chuckled. " you have many questions miss Kingsley some of which I am afraid I do not have the time to answer. However I would be quite delighted to exchange tales of the past few years at a later date, but now is not the time. I have very important news to share with you and we must not waste time." Alice, now over her fit of shock cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "What is it?"

Dumbledores smile widened. " How would you like to return to your studies?" Alice's eyes widened. " Really? " She murmured in a quiet, disbelieving voice. The old professor nodded. " Yes but I am afraid it is not under the most pleasant of circumstances. Miss Kingsley, Voldemort has returned. " Alice gasped. horror dawning on her face. And Dumbledore could hardly blame her. After all, being murdered by several of Voldemorts most loyal death eaters was bound to leave some sort of emotional scar on her. However, Dumbledore was running out of time. So rather than giving her time to grieve her reopened scars of the past he pressed on.

" Voldemort is back and I am in need of assistance in order to keep my students safe this year. I have already assigned three others to the job. However I will need you to guide them once they are within the walls of Hogwarts. Do you accept?"

"Who are the other three?"

"For this task the man in the moon has chosen Toothiana, Aster Bunnymund, and Jack Frost."

Alice sucked in a nervous breath. She had heard all about the guardians of childhood before. She knew all about their job as the protecters of children and she supposed it was only fitting that they would want to help protect the children at Hogwarts. But the more she thought about it the more nervous she became. What if tthey didn't like her. What if she messed up or got in the way? She had been alone for so long and now she had an opportunity to make friends and more than anything in the world she didn't want to mess up or be pushed away.

 _get a hold of yourself Alice! You have to be brave._ she scolded herself. This was not the time for selfish thoughts. It didn't matter what she feared or wanted. The students of Hogwarts were in danger and they needed her so she would go to them. And if she got hurt in the process so be it. She did not matter. She was unimportant. What did matter was the students. An image of frightened, trembling Lilly Evans flashed in her mind. No. She would never let anyone get hurt at the hands of Voldemort and his awful Death Eaters if she could help it. Hundreds had died at their hands herself included. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

"I accept."

-line break quote - sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one-

Hey guys it's me!

So I just wanted to answer a few of your questions that I know are probably going through your head right now. First **do not panic!** when I said Alice didn't have any powers I meant she hasn't discovered them yet. Next... prepare to get excited people because the guardians are in the next chapter! Now I know my chapters have been pretty short lately but once the guardians enter the stage and Alice and the guardians are on their way to Hogwarts I promise the chapters will get longer.

If you have any thoughts or questions please feel free to review and, as always,

I'll see you on the other side-TA


	5. meeting the guardians

Dumbledore smiled. "Exelent. Now, I'm afraid there isn't much so we must hurry. You wouldn't happen to own a fireplace would you miss Kingsley? "

Alice nodded. "Yes sir. But before we leave would you mind sparing a few minutes while I collect my things? "

"Yes but I suggest you leave your robes and second year textbooks behind."

Alice frowned but said nothing deciding to simply put faith in the fact that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and hope that the answers would reveal themselves in time.

-line break quote - do you know love at all or is it just programed-

Alice stood staring at the fireplace with mixed emotions. A part of her was aching to go back to hogwarts, to have another chance to make friends and not have to be alone agian. On the other hand the memories if her death were swirling around in her head like a wirlpool, the faces of her murderers flashing through her head one by one. The most vivid being the leader of the group, the one who had sneared at her and cackled at the thought of of torturing her.

NO! Alice shook her head firmly she had to do this. For the students. For the school. For lily.

Alice watched as Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace and chanted firmly, " the north pole!".

Once it was her turn she took a deep, calming breath before she pushed her trunk into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and repeated the address.

-line break quote - we're only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided-

Alice tumbled clumsily face - first out of the fireplace and onto a bright red carpet. Once she scrambled to her feet she Began looking around in awe. All round her everything was bursting with life! Large creatures she recognized as yetis were lumbering around carrying toys and equipment. Strange little beings she assumed her elves hopped about, snagging food and playing with each other. And towering above her was an enormous globe covered in shimmering golden lights.

Alice was about to begin searching for Dumbledore when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around found a strange creature towering above her. It ape are to be a large, muscular rabbit with tribal markings on his chest and a bandulor slung across his chest containing large boomerangs with jagged edges.

The terrifying creature smirked. " 'ello Sheila."

Alice screamed and ran as fast as she could in the oposit direction. However she didn't get far before she ran into Dumbledore who seemed to be talking to a strange, birdlike woman and a pale, white haired boy. The professor looked at her questioningly but she gave no explanation as she darted behind him and sat against the rails that separated her from the globe.

NO sooner than she sat down her hands began to shake and her breath shook with fear.

The white haired boy frowned and knelt in front of her. "Woah! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Alice took a deep, calming breath. " I had just arrived and I was about to go find professor Dumbledore but then there was this huge killer rabbit thing and now he's after me and-"

But she was cut off as the boy began laughing so hard he was clutching his stamach in mirth.

Just then the terrifying rabbit cought up to tthem cousin Alice to let out another shriek of fright. With her mind fried with shock and terror she did the first thing that came to mind.

She seized her wand from it's holster and fired.

"STUPIFY!"

The giant rabbit was blown off the floor and landed hard a few yards away.

Alice started towords the creature, intent on sending it to the other side of the world if need be only to have the white haired boy hold her back. Still chuckling slightly he turned to the rabbit who was getting off the floor and called, " ya hear that ccotton tail? Turns out kids are more scared of the Easter Bunny than pitch!" The rabbit growled irritability. " rack off ya show pony!"

Alice's eyes widened. "YOUR the Easter Bunny?!"

The rabbit nodded. "Thas right Sheila."

Alice gasped. " Oh merlin I'm so sorry! This whole ordeal has just been ever so tiring and now I can't even remember my care of magical creature lessons or proper etiquette! Oh! Please forgive me! I'm terribly sorry for stunning you and making such a scene!"

The pooka just chuckled. "S' all right Sheila ah probably shouldn't 'Ave scared ya like tha' in the first place."

Alice probably would have kept apalogizing for hours on end had Dumbledore not moved moved on to more pressing matters.

"Well! Now we are all hear why don't we have some introductions?"

Alice nodded great fully as the three guardians stepped forward to present themselves.

The bird - woman went first, a small swarm of miniature versions of herself buzzing and chirping around her. "My name is toothiana but everyone calls me tooth."

"Name's jack Frost"

"E. Aster Bunnymund but you can call me Bunny."

Alice smiled and curtsied politely. "Hello. my name is Alice wonderland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack snorted. " why so formal? "

Alice frowned. " the red queen said that it's important to always be polite to your elders." She thought about mentioning the bit about how the red queen threatened to chop off her head if she wasn't respectful but thought better of it.

The winter spirit gave her a puzzled look. "Who's the red queen?"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. " another story for another time I'm afraid. I do believe we have more pressing matters to tend to art the moment."

Dumbledore nodded. " alas it is true. Now if you'll all gather round. No, not you miss Kingsley, yes that's good. Now, brace yourselves."

The three guardians tensed as the professor waved his wand, enveloping them in bright, white light. When the guardians emerged from the light they were in human for and wearing school robes.

Dumbledore nodded upon seeing the spell had worked and turned to Alice while pulling a small vile containing an acid green potion. "Now miss Kingsley I'm afraid your transformation won't be as easy as your colleagues but I'm afraid this is all I can do for you."

Alice stepped forward carefully, a glint of fear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This potion will allow you to take the firm of a fit year and is enchanted to make you visible to mortal eyes as well. However, I must ask you to brace yourself. The potion isn't the most pleasant and requires about 8 hours for the effects to settle."

"II'll do it." Alice said instantly. The fear in her eyes shone brighter than ever but despite this she didn't so much as hesitate when she grasped the bottle and downed the contents.

The potion was vile and bitter tasting but the flavor had nothing on the effects. It made her stomach turn and her head pound and it felt as though her skin had been set on fire. But she didn't let the pain show. Or at least she tried not to. She lasted a full minute before a moan escaped her lips and she collapsed in a nearby chair.

Tooth gasped at the young spirits reaction and hovered over Alice in worry. " Oh my goodness! Are you all right?"

"F-f-fine" Alice gasped as she curled into a tight ball "I be b-b-better in eight hours." She said with a shaky laugh.

It was then that Dumbledore had to leave and return to hogwarts, leaving behind school trunks and wands for the guardians and new robes for Alice.

And so, the guardians were left with no choice but to sit and watch Alice writh and moan in pain (though she tried to hide it) for the next 8 hours.


	6. Kings cross station

Alice took a deep breath as she straightened her robes. She and the guardians were to leave for the train station in an hour and after hours upon hours of practice walking on her newly lengthened legs she felt she was finally ready.

Her hight hadn't been the only thing to change.

Her hair had grown another inch, forcing her to put her hair up in a high braid. Her streak had vanished as well.

She fumbled with the place where her badge marking Her as a Gryffendore should have been. Dumbledore had said that she would have to be sorted alongside the guardians as part of her cover.

This worried her. What if the hat put her in another house? What if she had to spend a year in a different commen room and have a new head of house? But the main worry in her mind was that she wouldn't get to meet the children of the students she had once called her friends. But what she really wanted was to find out everything that had happened during her 37 years of isolation. But how could she do tthat if she had to cope with being in another house and relearning the routes to class and coping With new teachers?

"Are you all right?"

Alice jumped and turned to see Tooth standing in front of her, holding her trunk aloft.

Tooth, Alice decided looked quite Strange as a human. She was tall (though it might just be because Alice was painfully short) and thin with short, spiky brown hair with feathers woven into her locks. She was wearing the standerd uniform but her cloak lay on top of her trunk, ready to be worn when the time came for them to leave.

Her eyes, we're still a bright purple and her features still small and dainty looking thought her skin had a light tan.

Tooth frowned as she stared down at the girl in front of her.

"You look worried. Is everything all right?"

Alice plastered a grin on her face, not wanting to push her potential friend away by seeming helpless and whiny.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Just nervous is all. It's been a while since I've been to Hogwarts.

Tooth nodded. An understanding smile on her face. She opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off as Jack ran in, dragging his trunk behind him. A few seconds later, Bunny ffollowed with his trunk balanced on his shoulder. He grinned at Jack.

"Whas the matta Frostbite? Can't carry a lil old box?"

"Shut up cottontail!"

Tooth threw herself in between the two to stop the escalating fight.

"Jack! Bunny! Now is not the time! We have to go."

The two nodded and we're quickly distracted by fhe sight of North lumbering in to tell the three goodbye.

Alice smiled as she whatched trio nearly get crushed by the jolly man before they gathered there things and Jack reached for a snow globe.

Alice shook her head and snatched the teleportation device from the winter boys hands and set it on a nearby shelf.

"Oh no you don't. We're on descise remember? We can't just pop up at the station with all those muggers around. And any witch or wizard who sees us will think we're doing illegal apearation!"

Jack furrowed his brow.

"Then how are we goingto get to the statio?"

Alice grinned as she pulled a bag full of green powder from her trunk.

"Floo powder."

She instructed the three guardians to line up in front of the fireplace and threw some of the powder into the fire. The guardians jumped as the flames turned bright green.

"Now. Travelling by floo powder is very simple. Just step into the flames and say your destination. But be very clear when you say it or you'll end up in the wrong fireplace."

Alice pulled jack forward into the fire, ignoring his wince at being shoved into fire and handed him some powder.

"Now repeat after me in a very clear voice. Platform 9 and three quarters!"

Jack repeated the instructions and threw the flames onto the floor of the fireplace.

There was a loud woosh and he was gone.

Alice clapped her hands together in satisfaction and turned to the two remaining guardians.

"Exelent! Who's up next?"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Alice stepped lightly out of the fire and gazed around at the familiar scene. Siblings and parents hugging and waving goodbye while friends raced across the platform some in uniform, some not. A few yards away, two Huflepuff sixth years, a boy and a girl were arguing.

"-what we're you thinking Ariel? He's a Slytheryn for Merlins sake! Why if your father knew-"

Alice chuckled at the scene and turned to her companions.

"Come along. We ought to find a compartment while there's still time."

She picked up her trunk and boarded the train, pausing only to make sure Tooth, Jack and Bunny were following her.

As it happened, most all the compartments were full already so she and her companions walked for quite some time until they came to a compartment with only a girl with dirty blonde hair who was looking out the window dreamily inside.

Alice mocked on the door politely before speaking.

"Excuse me, me and my," she paused as she remembered the cover story Dumbledore had suplied for them, "siblings have been searching for quite a while and everywhere else seems to be full. Do you mind if we sit here?"

The girl turned and smiled.

"Of course. I don't mind a bit."

Alice smiled gratefully and took a seat across from her and the guardians all took seats next to Alice.

The girl surveyed them for a moment before speaking. "I've never seen you before."

"We're new students." Alice Explained quickly.

"Up until now we've been home schooled. But our parents though it would be a good idea to go to school with other children."

The girl nodded.

"My names Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood."

Alice nodded and smiled recognizing the name of one of her fellow student, Xenophilias Lovegood.

"It's nice to meet you Luna. My name is Alice Overland (Dumbledore had decided for Alice and the guardians to use Jacks human name since no one else had a last name and Alice's would no doubt draw attention) and these are siblings, Tia, (Alice came up with the name) Aster, and Jack."

Luna smile at them.

"You all seem to be the same age. How's that?"

"We're all adopted, Tooth was the first to be adopted, then Aster then Jack and then me."

Luna nodded and Alive noticed a strange necklace on her neck that seemed to be made of bottle caps.

Luna noticed Alice's stare and held up the necklace.

"Do you like it? It's a charm. It keeps the Nargles away."

Tooth and Aster glanced at each other in concern and Jack coughed something that sounded like, 'crazy'.

Alice however, smiled at the thought that someone aside from herself knew the the elusive creature's existence.

"Oh you've heard of them? I thought nobody believed in them any more."

The three guardians looked at her in disbelief as Alice and Luna launched into a conversation about Nargles until they were inturupted by a boy with jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Um, is it okay if me and my friend join you? Everywhere else is full."

Alice gasped and the world blurred.


	7. back to school

Alice shook her head to clear the fog. she couldn't believe it. it was harry potter. it had to be. he looked just like james but for his eyes. lily's eyes. It took all her willpower not to march up to him and tell him how glad she was to meet him and that she was so proud of all that he had done in the past four years. she wanted to tell him all about how she knew his parents ( sort of, from a distance) and that they would be so proud.

but instead she smiled, stood, and repeated what she had told luna.

harry smiled and nodded. " nice to meet you alice. I'm harry, Harry Potter. he then tensed, as if expecting a reaction of some sort but Alice only smiled and nodded. "please, come in. we've plenty of room for a few more.'' Harry nodded and took a seat next to Alice.

Alice stiffened. A look of panic spread across her face. it had been over thirty years since she had been in the company of anything but animals, and the close contact set every one of her nerves on end.

the guardians meanwhile were staring at her curiously. Why on earth was Alice acting so...high strung? she jumped at human contact, flinched at sudden noises, and acted like a cornered animal when anyone got too close. Why was she acting like this? When Dumbledore had described her to the group he had told of a bright, happy child with a spring in her step and a sparkle in her eyes. this Alice was quiet and timid and seemed to be unused to being in close proximity of other people. What had happened to change so drastically?

For the rest of the trip the Guardians watched her closely. for most of the trip she stayed quiet, prefering to stay huddled up in a corner by the window with her head in a book about charms. Later on they were joined by two others claiming to be Harry's friends. once again, the moment they entered the compartment and sat down Alice tensed for several moments before relaxing again.

the moment the train came to a halt Alice stood and clasped her hands together in a bussnes-like manner.

"alright, this is it. Jack, Bunny, Tia, can you get all our things gathered while i go outside and catch my breath? I'm not that good with crowded spaces. the others nodded. Alice smiled and dashed out of the Compartment.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

the moment the carridge Alice and the Guardians were riding in stopped the blonde haired girl lept and took off like a shot towards the castle. when the others cought up with her she was standing in the entrance hall. it was when they got close enough to see her expression did they begin to understand what Dumbledore had meant about Alice.

Her eyes were sparkling, a smile that radiated joy was written across her face. since the moment they had set eyes on her she had acted rather like a small adult. But now she looked like a child. Alice was giggling and twirling as she ran her hands across the stone walls as if this was all a dream and it might dissapear at any moment.

''My word! is that really you miss Kingsly?'' making her way across the hall at a brisk pace was none other than her old head of house and deputy headmistress.

"professor Mcgonagall!''Alice cried. she ran across the hall and latched on to the older woman in a tight hug despite the fact that she was much to short for it to be a proper hug. she laughed a bit as the professor unlatched her and got onto her knees so that she was eye level with the ex-second year.

'' my goodness it's been nearly thirty-six years! let me have a look at you. hmm a bit taller i see, the work of Albus I've no doubt. oh, goodness you've no idea how good it makes me feel to see you standing before me alive and well!''

the others were confused. alive and well?'' what on earth was she talking about?

Jack understood though. he was the same. Alice had died.

the professor straightened up and resumed a stern persona. ''now then, if you four will all be so kind as to join the first years so that you may be sorted.'' Alice nodded and joined the swarm of first years without a word, the mention of her death having sobered her.

soon enough the doors to the great hall opened and Alice sucked in a breath as she took the the first steps into her past.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

i know it's been a while but trust me, i was busy, ive still got school and a life outside the internet!

but to make up for it i made this a really detaled chapter.

see you on the other side-LQ


	8. Facing ghosts (literally)

The sorting itself was a lot easier than Alice had expected. The student were, naturally, curious about the 'latecomers' but the exitement quickly died down by the time professor McGonagall called her name.

"Overland, Alice."

The petite girl stepped up to the platform and sat primly on the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and Alice smiled as a familiar voice filled her head. "Ah, I never thought I'd be placed on _you_ again, miss Kingsley."

" Yes, well neither did I to be honest." Alice admitted. "but I'm afraid we haven't got time to chat. My old house, if you will mister hat." The hat chuckled. "very well."

"GRYFFYNDORE!"

Her house gave a cheer of welcome as she hopped off the stool and sat next to Tia (Tooth) at the table. Alice watched with an aching sort of happy-sadness in her chest as the headmaster rose to give the start-of-term speech. Happy because she was back at home, safe and sound as though the past thirty-some years had never happened. Sad because she knew it could never last. This was not permanent. Sooner or later the danger would pass and she would be sent back to her lonely little cottage, never to be heard from again...

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making but now is not that time. Tuck in!" Alice giggled as Ron began grabbing the nearest plate as though he were starving. She sighed and propped her head on her hands as she looked around. the staff had changed a bit. Slughorn was gone and it looked as if severaus had taken his place as potion master and head of house. She smiled. Snape had been rather skilled at potions and defense against the dark arts. his new position did not suprise her one bit.

And hagrid was a teacher now! Hmm... she wasn't quite sure what to make of that so she moved on to the teacher that from what she heard had come from the ministry. Yes she was a foul woman. Alice hoped they didn't have to cross paths any time soon.

''Alice? You okay? You haven't eaten a thing." Alice blinked out of her haze and smiled at Tia who was staring in worry. "I'm fine." She grabbed a salad and took a few bites to apease the older girl.

Tia wasn't convinced. What was wrong with Alice? She was acting so strange. She glanced at Jack and Aster (Bunny) and knew they had noticed as well. First her jumpy persona on the train and now she looked torn between crying and smiling. Tia sensed something had happened here. something that had torn her from the school she clearly loved unwillingly. But what? Tia ran the possibilities through her head but couldn't come up with anything.

"Hello there! you must be the new stude-Merlin's beard!" Alice jumped as she came face to face with nearly headless Nick. She nodded shakily at him and pressed a thin finger to her lips, giving a subtle wink to clue him in. Nick nodded in understanding and smiled kindly. "Forgive me miss. You look an awfull lot like a student that used to attend here. Alice smiled a gentle smile and nodded before turning back to her salad.

Nick frowned. No endless chatter? No sparkling eyes and cheery smile? What had happened to the Jewel of Hogwarts? where had the great storyteller who always had a new tale to tell? This Alyssandra was quiet and dull. No sparkle at all. It was as if she were- Nick shook his head and floated away.

Alice shook her head and sighed as the food vanished and was replaced with desert. Ron reached over and pushed a plate of treacle tart her way. "Here, have some. It's great!" Alice shook her head and pushed the plate back. "Oh, no thank you. It's kind of you to offer but I'm afraid I'm not fond of sugary things. It's awfull for the teeth you know."

Tia froze. Her posture went rigid as she turned towards Alice. Jack and Aster shared a meaningful glance. Suddenly Tia gave a huge grin and squealed. "Finally! Someone who gets it!" She reached forward to give Alice a hug. Alice flinched violently and shrunk away from Tia's arms. A look of fear and shock in her eyes. Tia backed off, confusion written across her face.

Okay, something was definatly wrong with Alice! This was not the girl Dumbledore had told them about. Heck it wasn't even the girl they had met this morning! It was as if the life was being slowly drained from her.

The plates cleared and Dumbledore stood. He started with the anouncements but the ugly pink lady stood.

Alice's eyes narrowed. This would be... Interesting.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

tada! New chapter! Yay!


	9. deams VS reality

Alyssandra was sitting neatly on a picnic blanked on a crisp August day with her family. Her mother, Mrs. Kingsly was sitting next to her, sipping green tea while her little sister, Willow, now 9 years old sat braiding lavender into circlets. They were all sitting in a large meadow and enjoying their afternoon tea.

Willow there grinning happily as she peppered her big sister with questions. " So what are you going to do this year? do you get to sign up for extra classes this year? I'd pick Care of Magical Creatures if it where me. I bet some of the Animals are soooo cute!" Willow squealed. Alyssandra grinned.

"sorry Willow but I'm afraid I don't et any electives until third year. I can't wait though! I'm definatly taking anciant runes. It sound so exiting! Nymhpadora, The hufflepuff, says if you take runes you can do all sorts of Amazing jobs in far away places if you take runes. I think when I grow up I want to be a teacher just like Professor McGonaggall! She's so cool, she can turn into a cat!" Alyssandra cried.

Mrs. Kingsly smiled softly. " That's lovely dear. I was so proud of you when I received a letter from Professor McGonagal saying that if you did as well on your exams this year as you did last then she would consider putting you in a higher year." Willow beamed. "Aley your special! I want to be special too when I grow up!"

Alyssandra laughed. " keep being yourself every day and never let anyone tell you that you should be any different and you'll be the most amazing girl in the world!"

Suddenly Alyssandra lunged forwards and began tickling her sister. Shreaks of laughter filled the meadow which soon grow as Mrs. Kingsly joined in and began tickling both of them.

Finally the laughter died down and the three just sat there, hugging each other tightly.

" I love you Mum, Willow." Alyssandra murmured.

_)_)_)_)_)

 _"Alice..._

 _Alice._

Alice.

ALICE!"

Alice's eyes fluttered opened to reveal a worried Tia before her. Alice yawned and curled into a ball. It had been such a nice dream. Nice, But painfull. She could feel tears on her cheeks.

"Alice are you alright? You were crying."

Alice sat up slowly and gave Tia a small, sad smile. "Oh, I'm alright. I had a wonderful dream. It was so nice and I was starting to forget and now I wish I could have stayed asleep forever and ever just for that dream." Alice grabbed her uniform and pulled it on. Her plan was to follow her old schedule from her second year days. How ever, she found carrying her books down the stair quite hard as she had so many of them. Tia offered to help but Alice just shook her head and waved her wand, causing them to float beside her. Looking back she wondered why she hadn't done that in the first place really.

Jack and Aster were waiting for them when they got to the common room. Tia gave them huge hugs and began chatting a mile a minute about a dream she'd had last night and a dozen other things. Aster just smiled and nodded as he fell in line with her in a path to the great hall, Jack stood on her other side, sniggering about a prank he was planning.

Alice simply drifted behind them, The usual waves of sadness filling her at the heartwarming scene. As they made their way through the halls she looked around. Every where she went she saw the sons and daughters of the people she had once called friends. She had been happy back then. Once upon a time she had friends and family and she was loved. Not that it mattered. It wasn't her job to be happy, it was to protect the students of Hogwarts for a year. And then she would return to her cottage. Simple.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Classes were simple, Alice found. But it didn't matter. She found pleasure in just being in the classroom. It was as though she had never left. Transfiguration was still her favorite she found, though she liked charms as well.

'Like' being a fairly subjective term these days. Emotion was becoming a thing of the past. It was all simply a matter of going through the motions, day in and day out until she could finaly go to sleep where she would have picnics with her mother and sister, play in the woods next to her house, enjoy the snow with her sister.

And then she would wake up again with tears in her eyes. She rarely ate any more. Only ever forcing down the few bites Tia managed to get in her. The first week went on like this until care of magical creatures. She and the other three were making the way across the grounds when suddenly Alice stopped. Tia, Jack and Aster ceased their cheerful chatter and looked to where Alice was staring.

It was a grave. A large marble headstone with _Here lies Alyssandra Kingsly, Beloved daughter and friend._ underneath was a rather queer quote: _All the best people are absolutely Mad. But the greatest are simply themselves._

"Did you know her?" Aster asked quietly. Alice nodded. "She was so happy. She loved everyone and everything. It was so sad when she left." Tia placed a hand on Alice's should, relieved when the younger didn't flinch away. "What happened to her." Alice took a deep breath. "Death eaters attacked the school. a group of them had cornered a bunch of first years. they where going to them. But Alyssandra got in the way. She took more than five powerful torture curses to the chest. She was so small and she couldn't take it."

"That's horrible!" Tia breathed. Jack said nothing. He knew who Alyssandra had become. Alice just took a long shuddering breath. Her eyes cleared and she Looked the three of them in the eye. "She was important to me. I've been so lost lately and it she were hear she'd tell me to cheer up and keep hope. So that's what I'll do and I hope..." Alice paused and looked up with wide, fearful eyes. "I hope when this is over I won't be forgotten again."

Jack pulled Alice into a hug and looked her in the eye. " I get it kiddo. We both got left behind you and I. What do say I fix that." Alice grinned the first real grin Any of the Guardians had ever seen. It was big and bright. It took cute to a whole new level. They hoped they'd get to see it again.

The guardians and Alice made their way to care of magical creatures, and they were, perhaps, just a lttle bit closer.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **I HOPE I can say my writing has improved a bit.**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


End file.
